An Unknown Past Revealed
by MileyLoonaticsFan96
Summary: When the girls have great news to tell their new husbands, the team crashes in a new place where they meet 3 interesting girls: two who are related to Ace and Lexi and one who seems to get close to Tech and Sophie. Sequel to "Tech's Life Before Life"
1. No More Secrets

An Unknown Past Revealed

NOTE: Lexi Bunny is also a main character. They still don't allow 3. And it should really be 11+ not 9+, just in case.

So, this is my next story in the series. I'm intending to make one more after it and call _that_ the end of the series. I'm not going to give away any secrets of how it goes until I've posted it with the summary. Until then, please enjoy part 3 of 4 in the Loonatics Enchanted series (for lack of a better title and please no bad comments!)

Chapter 1: No More Secrets

The tall bunny massaged her ears a little and fixed her long, flowing dress. She had yellow fur and was wearing a white dress with curlicue silver hearts imprinted on the overskirt. She took one last glance in the mirror. At first, she thought that she looked beautiful, but then she was overcome with nervousness.

"Nervous? So am I."

The bunny turned around. She saw 2 girls and a coyote in similar dresses standing on the other side of the room.

"I'm fine, Daniella," said the bunny, looking at the brown haired girl, "I'm just a little…OK, I am nervous. Ace and I have never made such a big step before and now--"

"I know how it feels, Lexi," said the coyote, "Tech and I had both had only one relationship before we met and neither of them were anywhere close to love. Now we're in this big mess and…and…"

"Let me guess, Sophie," said the blonde girl, "Our parents aren't here to support you?" The coyote named Sophie nodded. "Relax, it wasn't your fault."

"Wendy, I could have done something and I didn't!" said Sophie, "How could I have been so foolish?"

"Don't say that," said Daniella, "We're sisters…except for Lexi…triplets, even. Triplet Witches, too. We can accomplish anything. And I know that Tech, Rev, Duck, and Ace feel that way about us, too. And, after today, we won't be boyfriend/girlfriend anymore. We'll be husband and wife."

"You're right," said the bunny named Lexi, "Let's go out there and get this done and then maybe everything will go back to normal." The 3 sisters looked at her. "Well…semi-normal at least. Magic and superpowers are an odd combination that you don't see everyday, but that makes it rare. Just like the love we feel for the guys."

"You're exactly right," said Wendy, "Can we just get this over with so that we won't be so nervous anymore?"

_3 hours later…_

The 4 girls, another coyote, another bunny, a duck, and a roadrunner came into the room with a Tasmanian devil.

"Boy, am I glad we got that over with," said Wendy, "Now I can finally stop calling Duck my boyfriend."

"Tell me about it," said Sophie, sitting down on the couch next to her new husband, Tech. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Hey, do you remember what our parents told us about the Anasala tradition after someone's married?" Daniella asked.

"What did they say?" asked Wendy, "I have a hard time remembering stuff like that."

"They said that it's good luck to promise that there will be no more secrets between the couple," said Daniella, "Of course, if you don't carry out that promise, it's _bad_ luck for a whole 12 years, but still--"

"Yeah, we get it," said Duck.

"Oh really?" asked Wendy, "It's a different wording every time from what I _do_ remember them telling me. I promise you that I will not keep any secrets that will potentially humiliate, embarrass, or upset you in any way."

"Fine," said Sophie, "if you're going to do it that way, I promise Tech not to keep any secrets at all, even if he wouldn't believe me if I told him."

"After finding out I was in love with a Witch," said Tech, "I told myself I would believe anything. I promise the same thing you said." Sophie couldn't help but smile at that.

"And I promise Rev not to lie to him for as long as I live," said Daniella, "and since I'm a Witch, that's a long time."

"Fine-then," said Rev, in his extremely fast talk, "I-promise-you-not-to-lie-or-keep-secrets-or-upset-you-until-your-promise-wears-out-which-will-probably-be-WAY-after-I-die-so-I-probably-wouldn't-be-able-to-keep-it-after-that, but-still…"

"Rev, Rev! REV!" shouted Daniella, stopping him in mid-sentence, "We get it."

"Well, if I have to I go with what he said," said Duck. Wendy giggled.

Ace looked at Lexi. "And I promise you that I will do my best to keep you happy and not keep secrets for as long as we're together."

"And I promise the same thing," said Lexi, grasping his hand tightly.

Slam babbled something.

Lexi giggled. "You got that right, Slam."

"What did he say?" asked Daniella.

"You're telling me that you've spent a whole year with us planning this quadruple wedding and you still don't get Tasmanian?" asked Tech.

"I'm getting closer," said Daniella, pulling out a piece of paper, "So far all I have is that" She imitated Slam's babbling. "means either 'I'm hungry' or 'Give me pizza.'"

"Actually it means 'Feed me, I'm starving,'" said Lexi.

Daniella threw down her list. "Well, back to the drawing board."

"Hey-you-came-close-you-knew-it-had-to-do-with-food-but-then-again-almost-everything-Slam-says-is-related-to-food-in-some-way-you've-just-got-to-get-the-right-meaning-out-and-such-it's-a-long--"

"Wow, Rev," said Daniella, "No matter how much time I spend with you, your rate in words per minute is still a little high for my understanding. You might want to slow it down gradually for just a week."

"Got it," said Rev, slowing down. He went off with Ace, Lexi, Slam, and Duck to their individual rooms and Daniella and Wendy went to their shared room.

Suddenly, Tech and Sophie began hearing strange noises…voices, even…

"Do you guys hear that?" asked Sophie. The others stopped dead in their tracks before they could reach the hallway.

"No," said Lexi, "And if I can't hear it--"

"I hear it, too," whispered Tech, so low that only Lexi could hear him.

"What's that, Tech?" Lexi asked.

"Uh, nothing," said Tech, getting up and walking off to his lab, "I'll just go to bed."

Sophie got up, too. "I'll go, too. It's been a long day." But the voices didn't stop…


	2. News

Chapter 2: News

They had been married for 2 months now. Tech, Ace, Rev, and Duck were all up first. They met each other in the kitchen in HQ.

"So," said Tech, "anything interesting from last night?" They had gone on a mission and brought the Witch sisters with them.

Duck was lost in a gaze at that moment.

"Duck!" Tech shouted, quietly, snapping his fingers to get Duck to wake up.

"What?" asked Duck, frantically waving his arms at the sudden noise, "Oh, it's you, Tech. Sorry, I, uh--"

"Dreaming about Wendy again?" asked Ace.

"No, I, uh--"

"Duck, you've been married for 2 months now," said Tech, "You think you'd have moved past the 'denial' phase."

"Well-Tech-we-all-kind-of-like-our-girls-and-Duck's-really-SWEET-MEEP-MEEP!"

Daniella walked in dressed in a blue tank top and a pink sweater with a knee-length denim mini-skirt and brown cowgirl boots as well. You probably wouldn't call this completely stunning, unless you saw her brown hair brushed out and hanging down when it was usually was pulled back in a bun. Rev couldn't stop staring at her with his beak open. "Rev, snap out of it." Rev blinked rapidly a few times. "You'd think that after 2 months he would have moved past the 'staring lovingly at me' phase."

"You're telling--" Duck was cut off when Wendy walked in dressed in a black knitted dress top; knee-length striped leggings; a red velvet snap belt; and purple, pink, silver, and white glittering sneakers. "Humana-humana-humana…" His tongue dropped out of his mouth at that. He couldn't stop staring at her either.

"Duck, I think you ought to stop staring at me right now," said Wendy, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, I, uh--" said Duck.

Ace rolled his eyes when Lexi walked in wearing her normal uniform. Ace still smiled at her. "Hey there, Lex."

"Hi, Ace," said Lexi, bringing him in for a hug.

"You know, sometimes you guys can get pretty…" Tech trailed off as Sophie walked in. "Pretty…" Sophie was wearing shimmering gold ankle boots, a sequin-hemmed denim jean skirt that reached down to her lavender and baby blue striped socks, and a flowing-sleeve red satin top. "So pretty…" Tech's eyes crossed as he fainted.

"Tech!" Sophie shouted at her husband.

Tech stood up straight. "How long was I out?"

"About 5 seconds," said Sophie, crossing her arms over her chest as she drew closer to him, "Tech, I have something I have to tell you."

"Uh, you might want to wait until after I tell Duck my news," said Wendy.

"Hey, one sister at a time, please," said Daniella.

"Can I talk to you 3?" Lexi asked, pulling the sisters aside to the living room where the guys couldn't hear them, "Please tell me that we don't all have the same news."

"I hope not," said Wendy, "I have to tell Duck that…You, too?"

"So, we all--" Sophie began.

"Sure looks like it," said Daniella, "And since we all have the same news, we should tell them all together."

The girls all went back to their husbands.

"Guys, we all have the same news so we're just going to tell you all together," said Sophie, "We--"

Slam burst in at that exact moment.

"Slam," said Wendy, "we're talking here."

Slam babbled before saying, "Sorry."

"We--"

A car alarm sounded outside.

"We're--"

A jackhammer's noise came across the street.

"We all--"

A loud _BANG!_ resounded and none of them needed Lexi's hearing to hear the cat screech that came after that.

"The 4 of us--"

The bank security system shorted out for the third time that week (with no break-in I might add).

"THAT'S IT!" cried Wendy, storming off to the couch, "I give up!" She sat down and crossed her arms and her legs.

"One last try?" asked Daniella. The guys all nodded. "We--"

"Loonatics," said Zadavia, coming online in the middle of Daniella's sentence, "we have a severe problem right now."

"Can it wait for like 5 seconds, Zadavia?" asked Sophie.

"It's urgent, Sophie," said Zadavia, "As in, now."

"Fine," said Sophie, "What is it?"

"Some strange radiation was found in the desert area of the planet and I want you 9 to inspect it," said Zadavia, "You may want to hurry. There's no telling what's causing this. It could be dangerous. Zadavia out."

"Alright, Loonatics…and Wendy, Daniella, and Sophie…let's jet!" Ace cried out as the team left.

* * *

As the team drew closer to the area that the radiation was originating from, Sophie began to fidget more and more.

"Is there something wrong, Sophie?" asked Tech, "You want to give me that news now?"

"That's exactly it, Tech," said Sophie, "But now is not the time or place to tell you."

"Do it anyway," said Daniella, "We all have the same news and we'll not get another chance for a while."

"Fine," said Sophie, "Tech, we--"

The alarm on the ship went off at that moment.

"It's going to have to wait, Sophie," said Tech, "We're approaching the radiation."

Wendy groaned. _I wish our lives weren't so hard._ Suddenly, a light shone outside the ship…and one inside…

They were tossed around (luckily, they all had their seat belts on) and wouldn't stop moving until Tech finally pressed a button and saw the system go haywire. He couldn't steer at all and the whole thing finally crashed. The girls were scared to move and the guys were curious as to what had happened (except for Duck who wouldn't stop freaking out).

"We're doomed! DOOMED! We've crashed and now our lives are over."

"Duck, we haven't died yet," said Wendy, calmingly, to her husband.

Duck opened his eyes and looked around. "Oh, I guess we're not."

"What happened, Tech?" asked Sophie.

"I don't know," said Tech, "But if I had to guess, I'd say that we hit the radiation and it caused the ship to lose power and we hit something when we lost the steering."

"Well," said Daniella, unbuckling herself and standing up, "I guess we ought to--WHOA!" Her weight due to the effort from standing up had caused the ship to move around. "Tech, we're on a cliff or something, aren't we?"

"I suppose so," said Tech.

"How high up do you think it is?" asked Lexi.

"I don't know," said Tech, getting up to go to the window, "Let me check. WHOA!" He caused them to move again.

"NOT LIKE THAT, TECH!" cried Sophie.

"Well, forgive me for not making windows within 5 feet of the controls," said Tech.

"OK, I will," said Sophie. Tech glared at her.

"My-GPS-is-tracking-us-at-approximately-100-feet-above-ground-if-this-thing-falls-then-we're-dead."

"I still didn't catch every little bit of that so I'm going to assume it's good news," said Daniella, "OK, this is all about weight distribution. If we all sneak out one at a time through the side that's not off balance, then we can get out through the emergency hatch and it can't tip over while we're inside."

"Uh-huh," said Tech, nervously.

"Tech?" asked Sophie, "You didn't make an emergency hatch on the front of the ship, did you?"

"How do you know that?" asked Tech.

"Your ears are drooping," said Sophie.

Tech looked up and saw that his ears were hanging on his sides. He shook his head rapidly a few times and they perked back up. "Whoops."

"You know, I would be really mad right now if I weren't so madly in love with you," said Sophie.

"Well, since I have nothing to do with that," said Wendy, "I will be. HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID AS TO NOT BUILD AN ESCAPE HATCH?!"

"WENDY!" Sophie yelled at her sister. She sighed. "I've got a better idea." She reached into her pocket and found it empty. "Uh-oh. I left my wand back in my room." She groaned. "Guess I'll have to try an incantation."

"Sophie, you are no good at those," said Daniella, reaching into her pocket, "Let me--Uh-oh, I left mine there, too."

Wendy looked for hers. "We're not being very smart right now, are we?"

"Must be contagious," said Sophie, "We were a little more focused on telling the guys our news. Which reminds me--"

"Sophie, now is not the time," said Tech, "Just get us out of here!"

"OK, OK," said Daniella, "_Before the dangers of this problem are worsened, get the 9 of us to safety in the next 5 seconds_."

They all were transported outside the ship and found that Duck had already "quacked" out. "What? I couldn't wait on you. I couldn't take you all with me anyway you know."

"Good point, Duck," said Wendy.

"Why do you always take his side?" asked Daniella.

"Because I love him," said Wendy.

_CRASH! BANG! BOOM!_ The ship fell from their 100-foot point and fell to the ground below them.

Tech sighed, then looked at Daniella. "'Worsened'?"

"It was the best rhyme I could come up with at the time, OK? At least we got out in time."

"Where are we anyway?" asked Sophie, "There's no way we are still in the desert."

The others looked around and saw what she meant. They looked all around and saw nothing but trees, rock, and green perches just like the one they were on. The perches were all dozens or even hundreds of feet tall and appeared as though they were covered in moss from the root up.

"What happened?" asked Daniella, "Did one of us use magic when we hit that radiation field…no, wait, we can't use magic this severe inside a radiation field. And there's no way it just transported us here unless it was really a portal or something."

"Ace? Is that you?" The team turned around and saw a yellow-furred female bunny about Ace's height and age, but with more icy-blue eyes than sapphire.

"Uh, do I know you?" asked Ace.

"Ace, it's me," said the girl, "Don't you recognize me?"

"Maybe if you'd tell me who you are I'd at least get a hint," said Ace.

The girl hesitated and then turned and called out, "CAMMY!" Another bunny who looked almost exactly the same as her, but with shamrock green eyes and longer ears, climbed up after her.

"Don't rush me, Bridge, I'm not near as good a climber as you," said the bunny who was called Cammy, "Can we do some of the shorter perches so that I actually have a chance of beating you and surviving?"

"Yeah, no chance of that," said the other bunny whose name was Bridge.

Ace recognized that name. _Bridge…where have I heard that before?_ He got closer to the 2 bunnies and asked them, "Who are you girls?"

"Oh, I'm…Lexi?" Cammy said.

"Hey, you got the same name as me," said Lexi, "Why did she call you Cammy?" _Where have I heard that name before?_

"I guess we have to do this a different way," suggested Bridge, "I'm Bridget and this is Camille. We're Ace and Lexi's sisters."


	3. Sister Stories

Chapter 3: Sister Stories

"What do you mean you're their sisters?" asked Daniella, "They didn't tell us they had sisters."

"I didn't expect they would," said Bridget, "When we came here, everything was messed up. That radiation was released a couple days ago. This place is where the Bermuda Triangle was before the comet hit. This is where they were all released to. But, they were all mortal like me and Cammy. Mutants weren't allowed inside."

"How do you know so much about this if you've been here so long?" asked Lexi.

"The mortals from Acmetropolis tell us when they come in," said Camille, "But, how did you get in here?"

"Wendy?" Daniella said, "Please tell me that you don't have the focus crystals from that fort we went to in your pack."

"What are you talking about?" asked Wendy, "My pack is--uh oh." She pulled out the blue and purple jewels from her pack. "We must have grabbed these by mistake in the rush to get our wands before we left. And I remember wishing mentally in the ship that out lives weren't so hard. It must have given us passage here by dropping all our immunities."

"These gems are like Genies," said Daniella.

"Those things grant wishes?" asked Tech.

"Each one grants a single wish to a different Witch," said Daniella, "We weren't able to use these like that before because of the enchantments Eronor placed on them, but they stripped his power when they captured him. Wendy just used hers which is why this one isn't glowing anymore. Sophie and I have the other 2."

"Wait, you're Witches?" asked Bridget.

Daniella turned from the team to see Bridget and Camille standing there listening. "I forgot you were still here."

"Well, we are," said Camille, "and I don't think we're the only ones who owe an explanation."

"Well, why did we remember so little of you?" asked Ace.

"It was the meteor," said Bridget, "We got a lot of complaints about how people who had gotten powers from that meteor had forgotten a lot about some of their siblings. I have no idea how that happened. Now, what's with the Witch thing?"

"We're triplet sisters, me, then Wendy, then Sophie who's a coyote because out mom was a coyote and our dad was a human," explained Daniella, "We live…or lived…in another dimension of Acmetropolis called Anasala. Our parents died about a year ago and we've been living with the Loonatics ever since."

"'Loonatics'?" asked Camille, "Oh, you mean Ace, Lexi, and their friends."

"Yeah," said Wendy, "now could you please tell us how to get home?"

"No one's left the 'Bermuda Triangle' in 800 years," said Camille.

"Without dying right?" asked Duck.

"Actually this place extends lifetime," said Bridget, "We've met somebody who's 820 years old."

Duck stopped talking then. "So, uh, Wendy, what was that news you wanted to tell us?"

"Right," said Wendy, realizing how she had almost forgotten about that, "Duck, I'm--"

"Hey, you want to see the rest of the place?" asked Bridget before Wendy could finish her sentence, "Come on!"

The guys (except Tech) followed her, leaving the girls in a state of shock that they had once again been unable to tell the guys what had happened.

At that exact moment, as her sisters and Lexi were leaving, Sophie and Tech began to hear the voices again. Sophie concentrated to see what they were saying. She could finally understand.

"_You are foolish to love a mortal…_"

"_Your love is a danger to us all…_"

"_You should never have left your home…_"

"_Your parents already died, and now someone else will…_"

"_You can't save them, it's too late…_"

Sophie was scared. She closed her eyes and blocked her ears.

Tech was much worse. He looked around to see where the voices were coming from as he heard them and saw no one…but he did see traces of people as they whispered…

"_A Witch should not love a mortal…_"

"_A half-blood love is dangerous…_"

"_You should not risk their lives…_"

"_Isn't it enough to be so intelligent…can't you stop there?_"

"_Why is it never enough? Your love is a danger to everyone around you…_"

"_Never give up so much for one so foolish as to love you…_"

"_Your friends will all disappear…It's too late to stop it…You can't help at all…_"

Tech covered his ears and closed his eyes and sank to his knees as the voices tormented him further.

"Tech? Are you OK?"

The voices stopped when he heard her speak. He opened his eyes and put his hands down as he slowly got up and looked at Sophie. Her eyes stared at him affectionately and sympathetically. He smiled at her and didn't take his eyes off her as they slowly climbed down the perch to the ground to meet up with the rest of the team. They didn't tell anyone, not even each other, about the voices they had heard.

* * *

Bridget and Camille showed the team around the place and led them to a small house where they spent the night until they could figure out how to get out. Daniella reasoned that the only way out was through the wishes granted to them by the focus crystals. They only had 2 wishes left, but she then figured out that in this new area they would have to wait 3 days before any of them could make another wish. They were stuck there for a while…but the voices wouldn't stop tormenting the 2 coyotes the whole time they were there…


	4. Ghostly Matters

Chapter 4: Ghostly Matters

The next morning, Sophie got up earliest. She was up around 5:30 am. She was tired and couldn't see anything so she thought she was still in HQ because she was so used to living there after a whole year and bumped into the wall where she thought the door was. As she regained sight, she saw where she was and remembered the past day. At that moment, the voices came back.

"You've put your life in danger after you already lost it…"

"You've lost everything for love…who would give that up?"

"Your sisters never cared for you…and your parents have left…and you're in love with a mortal…"

Sophie wouldn't listen to them. She did as Tech had done and fell to her knees as the voices continuing, not stopping for a second.

About an hour later, Daniella, Wendy, and Tech all got up and saw that Sophie wasn't up yet. She was usually the first one out of bed. They went into her room and saw her curled up in a ball on top of her bed, whimpering.

"Sophie?" Tech said, slowly approaching his wife.

"Tech…please…the voices…make them stop whispering…"

Tech leaned in closer to see if he could calm her down.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, TECH!"

Tech recoiled his hand.

"I can't control my powers anymore," Sophie said, crying as she saw that her hands were beginning to bleed from the wounds that had opened the day her parents had died. They had never completely healed because they were opened through magic the first time.

Tech turned to face her sisters. Wendy shrugged and Daniella shook her head. "Could you leave for a couple seconds?"

Wendy and Daniella looked at each other and then went to fix themselves something to eat.

Tech turned back to Sophie. "You've been hearing them, too?"

Sophie was shocked at these words. She hadn't expected him to know what she was talking about. "You--You can hear them?" Tech nodded. Sophie sat up. "Ever since we were married, I've been hearing these voices…whispering to me…Yesterday, I could finally understand what they were saying. They told me that a Witch should never love a mortal and that our love is a danger to everyone around us…They must have meant that now the Order of the Scorpion will be going after you and your friends and your villains will be coming after me…"

"I know," said Tech, "I heard the same thing."

Sophie didn't know what to do. This kind of thing had never happened before. Even in the magic world, hearing voices isn't a good thing. She got off the bed and stood up. "Tech, I want to give you something." She reached into the neck of her shirt and began to pull out a golden chain with a golden, heart-shaped locket at the bottom. It had a single word etched in silver cursive on the front: "Love". "My mom gave this to me when I was 5." She opened the locket to reveal a photo of her and her family. Tech had only met her parents once and they looked considerably younger in the photo. The triplets, though, were _really_ young. "She said that as long as I wore it our family would always be together no matter what happened. I never took it off after that. But, now, I know what she meant. They still are with me in my heart." She took off the locket and wrapped it around Tech's neck. "And now it's yours to remember _me_ by."

Tech sighed and his ears drooped. "Sophie, I can't take this from you." He began to take it off, but she stopped him.

"Please, Tech, keep it. It's mine. I can give it to whoever I want." With that, she began to leave the room to see her sisters.

"Wait, Sophie," said Tech, "There's something I want to give to you." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. It had a ring inside. "My dad told me when I was growing up that his used to be my mom's." He put it on her finger. "He said that since I was the youngest, I could give it to my love, so it's yours."

"If that's true, why you didn't you propose with _it_?" They both laughed at that. _I can't wait to tell him. Forget about doing it altogether, I'm telling him myself right here, right now. My sisters and Lexi can tell their guys alone._ "Tech, you know that news I was telling you about?"

"I thought you were all going to do it together since you all had the same news." _I wonder what it is…_

"Yeah, but I can't wait to tell you," said Sophie, "Tech, I--"

A scream came from outside. The 2 coyotes ran out of the room and went to see what was wrong. None of the other Loonatics were up and the 2 other bunnies had left already to explore the rest of their village. Daniella and Wendy were the only ones in there.

"What happened?" asked Sophie, a little out of breath from running down the hall.

"What are you talking about?" asked Wendy, "We were going to ask you that."

"But…there was a scream…I heard--" Sophie thought out loud.

"I didn't hear anything," said Daniella, "You, Wendy?"

"Nada," said Wendy.

They hadn't heard it? How come Tech and Sophie were now hearing things that even Lexi didn't hear?

Another scream came out. Daniella and Wendy didn't make any reaction. They hadn't heard a thing. If that scream didn't wake up the other Loonatics and startle the Witch sisters, then either Tech and Sophie were crazy or the others were either ignorant or deaf to fear. The 2 coyotes left the hut to see what was going on. When they were out there, Tech saw a wolf (not an anthro, an actual wolf) attacking a girl of about 12…but Sophie didn't see it.

"I'll check the other side of the hut," said Sophie, "You look out here."

"But, it--" Before Tech could say something, Sophie was on the other side of the hut where she couldn't hear him. He went to get the wolf away from the girl. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own species?" The wolf growled at him and realized that it thought he meant him. "Perhaps I worded that wrong." The wolf jumped at him and the girl tugged on its tail with what strength she had left to keep it from hitting him.

"Throw a stick into those trees before the sun comes up," said the girl.

"What?" Tech asked, confused.

"Just do it!"

Tech grabbed a stick and threw into the trees. The wolf stared into the direction the stick went and then the girl let go of its tail and fell to the ground as the wolf ran off.

"A few more seconds and the sun would have come up and this would have been a lot worse," said the girl, standing up, "Wait…you-you can see me?" Tech nodded, a little confused with the sudden question. "And you can hear me, too?" Tech nodded again, even more confused than before. The girl smiled. "This is fantastic! No one like you has come along my way since…well…ever! I'm Paige Wilson."

"I'm Tech E. Coyote," said Tech, "Why are you so interested in whether or not I can see or hear you?"

"Because no one else can," said Paige.

Tech was now as confused as a scientist coyote of his intellect could get. "OK, I'm really confused here. Why can't anybody see you?"

"Or hear me," corrected Paige, "I'm…Who's that girl?"

Tech looked where she was looking and saw Sophie looking around for whatever...or whoever...could have been screaming earlier. "She's my wife, Sophie."

"Can she hear me, too?" asked Paige.

"I think so," said Tech, "But she's not been seeing you."

Paige understood immediately. "I get it." An eerie groan sounded in the forest where the wolf had gone. "Someone's coming I've got to go." She disappeared and he could hear her walk off, whispering, "If you hear any voices, find me. I'm easy to spot…for you."

Before Tech could figure out what she meant or how she had disappeared, Sophie walked up. "Did you find anything?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Tech, "couldn't you see her?"

"Who?"

"Never mind," said Tech, "Let's just go back inside before the others wake up and start wondering where we are."

The 2 coyotes walked back to the hut…but they could both still hear the eerie groan coming from the forest even though they didn't acknowledge its presence…


	5. The Second Day

Chapter 5: The Second Day

The day dragged on. The other Loonatics woke up uncomfortably in their new surroundings. Lexi even experienced the same attempt to get out of her room that Sophie had. Tech and Sophie smiled at each other occasionally. The 2 coyotes also still heard the voices whispering to them…

Tech looked out the window every hour to see if the girl was back, but he didn't see anyone. After 3 times, Lexi finally noticed what Tech was doing.

"Tech," Lexi said, "why do you keep looking out the window? Are you looking for somebody?"

"I guess you could say that," said Tech.

"Are you looking for me?"

Tech turned around and saw the girl who called herself Paige leaning against the wall a few feet away from the window. Tech looked at Lexi. She had made no response, so he assumed that she couldn't see or hear the girl. "Uh, I'm just going to go now." Tech got up and went down the hall. The girl followed him. Tech found Sophie in his room. "What are you doing in here?"

"Waiting on you," said Sophie.

"Were you looking for me, too?" asked the girl, going right through the wall to get to her.

Sophie looked around as if she couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. "Who said that?"

"How did you just--"

"I'll tell you in a second," said the girl, "She can't see me, she can only hear me."

Sophie was looking around miserably to see where the voice was coming from. "Why can't I see you?"

"Because I'm a Ghost," said Paige.

"What?" said Sophie and Tech at the same time.

"About 800 years ago, I died," said the girl, "I was electrocuted or something."

"But you're only 12," said Tech.

"I was 12 when I died," said Paige, "I stowed away on this ship headed to the Bermuda Triangle and I came here. I knew that with so many people disappearing, one of them was bound to see me or at least hear me and get me back to my family so I could tell them what happened. But I waited for 75 years before I finally realized that my family must be dead and there was no chance that would happen. I would have to keep on waiting. Whoever could hear me could help me cross over so I could be with my family. But before that could happen, I went into the forest and saw a group of people with a pack of those dogs you saved me from earlier today. They were half-Ghost Werewolves of some sort. They saw me and informed the humans that someone was there, listening in on their plan and the dogs have been trying to kill me ever since. But then both the Listener and the Seer came along. The Listener is the only one who can't see the dogs, but everyone else can even if they can't see me. Whereas the Seer can do anything with those dogs. They're the only Ghosts that can be touched, but only the Seer can touch them. I've been waiting for 50 years. The Touch of the Seer is the only thing that can kill those dogs. The Tears of the Listener is the only thing that can even harm a member of that secret society that's trying to find a way into the real world so that they can take it over."

"Is this secret society some form of the Order of the Scorpion?" asked Sophie.

"I don't know," said Paige, "All I know is that they can do stuff…weird stuff…The leader is a woman. She left to the real world years ago and left her brother in charge of her 'order'. She said she had business to attend to. She said that her other brother was waiting for her. And she said that the whole land of 'Acmetropolis' would bow down before her within the century."

"'Acmetropolis?" Tech asked. Paige nodded. "She's planning to take over our world. Wait…How come we can hear you if no one else can? And how come I can see you if Sophie here can't?"

"The only explanation is that you 2--both of you--are dead."

"WHAT?!" The 2 coyotes cried.

Paige shushed them. "The others will think your crazy if the find out your hearing things. And, from what I saw, you're the smartest one on the team according to the roadrunner." Tech smiled at the thought that Rev would say something like that about a coyote friend, especially with his parents' issues. "Of course, he said it in a jumble of words that I couldn't understand, but he still said it." Tech couldn't help but laugh at that. "Now you don't want to ruin that by telling them your talking to Ghosts, do you?" Tech calmed down. That thought wasn't so good on the brain. "Look, how did you die?" Paige asked Sophie.

"Sophie?" Tech said since she couldn't see that the girl had been gesturing to her.

"I don't know…" said Sophie. She sighed. She had to tell Tech something. "Tech, I've got to tell you something." (See?)

"Not this again," said Tech.

"No, it's not that," said Sophie, "It's about my parents. It's how they died. It's my fault they died. The morning I came back from telling them about you, we woke up from sleeping when we heard a noise coming from the trees in the forest behind our house. We all 3 went out to investigate and I told Mom she should go first. After 3 seconds there was a flash of light and she dropped dead. Dad was killed after that and I couldn't help but think that if I hadn't told Mom to go into the forest she never would have died. After Dad was dead, I could see someone in a cloak looking down at me. I wrestled the person and a spell was shot out of a wand. It bounced off the trees and hit me in the back. I was unaffected by it, but I couldn't stop thinking of Mom and Dad when it happened. When I got up, the person was gone."

"They were murdered?" said Tech, not taking his eyes off his wife as she finished her story and began to cry and then nodded in answer to his question, "Sophie, it wasn't your fault."

"Tech, I just stood there," said Sophie, tears continuing to fall from her eyes, "I could have done something myself and I didn't. It should have been me, not them."

"You died with a guilty conscience," said Paige, "Because you felt responsible for another's death, your soul was unable to leave you even though you died. You were given the ability to hear us, but you became a Listener when the spell hit you so you can't see us."

"'Us'?" asked Tech, "You mean there are more of you?" Paige nodded. "Sophie, I've got to tell you something. I think I really did die. When I was 12, I was caught in a fire. There's was no oxygen because the flames were absorbing every molecule of it. I couldn't breathe and I almost suffocated. The last thing I remember after that is waking up outside and seeing my family almost crying from worry for me. They said that for 10 seconds my pulse was gone and that I had died. But I'm still alive so I have no idea what happened. I never told anyone because I didn't think it was important…until now." This news calmed down Sophie's crying a little.

"You died over a long range," said Paige, "It takes you 2 seconds from dying for your soul to leave your body, but it wasn't your time to go yet, so you came back. Since you were in full effect from that, you were granted the entire ability when that comet hit and brought out all your natural ability from what was left of a Ghost inside you. You're a Seer."

"That explains the voices we've been hearing," said Sophie.

"The what?" Paige cried, "You've been hearing the Whisperers already? Don't listen to anything they say, they're very pessimistic creatures, some of which don't know that they're already dead. They're sent to torture Seers and Listeners so that they won't believe they are meant to live even though they already died. Since Seers are immortal and Listeners already have guilt, Whisperers make life a living torture chamber for you alone. If you hear them again, take no heed to their words, just reverse the meaning you think it means and keep repeating that to yourself. A Seer's sadness is the worst thing that can happen to a Ghost. If their Ghost allows this to go on, they could be sent to the shadows. A Listener's sadness isn't so bad because their life 'after death', so to speak, is supposed to be sad, but they're supposed to help Ghosts, not be tortured by them. If you 2 can help me in any way, I need you to do whatever you can."

Tech and Sophie nodded. The girl disappeared, but they could hear her leave. None of the 3 of them noticed the pair of gleaming yellow eyes peering through their window.

* * *

In the forest, a man was conversing with a group of people. It was the society that Paige had told Tech and Sophie about earlier.

"Quiet, people!" said the man, "Now, the dog has only made it clear that a Seer has shown up. The Seers can do nothing but kill our dogs."

"But the Seers are the most dangerous!" cried one of the others, "Especially if it's a Witch or Warlock."

"But the Seer made no magic contact with the dog that was attacking that Ghost girl, which a Warlock would have done instinctively," said another, "He must be a mortal or a mutant of some sort. Either that, or he's unaware of his power."

"My sister said that she was going to destroy the only people who could stop us," said the man, who had brown hair and deep blue eyes, "She has been out there for over a decade now and I believe that she'll have done it. If she has, she'll be able to travel from here and back freely in 2 weeks, on the full moon. Unless a Listener shows up, we--"

He was interrupted when a dog came running up and tugged on the back of the tunic being worn by the girl next to him. She got on the ground and let it touch its nose to her ear for a few seconds before nodding and getting back up. "Orthane, the dog says that a Listener arrived in the village at the same time the Seer showed up and she is passionately in love with him. The 2 are both coyote anthros and have already conversed with the Ghost girl about us. They have several friends with them, but they know nothing of us or the Ghost girl because they can't see or hear her and the coyotes haven't told them. However, the only 2 humans in the group are sisters with the Listener and the Listener and her sisters are all 3 Witches."

"Thank you, Slindra," said Orthane, "This situation is worse than I thought. There has never been a Seer in love with a Listener in any of the 3 dimensions of this world before. If those 2 find a way to destroy us, their friends will surely banish us from this land…but, if their friends don't know about us, we can fix this ourselves…"

* * *

OK, I know it seems like I copied off of "Ghost Whisperer" but I only saw one episode of that show and I didn't even see the whole thing. I mixed up what I thought was going on and then I put it on here. If I got it spot on without seeing the show, I'm going to be really freaked out! Please continue to read and comment (no bad reviews, please)!


	6. Captive Darkness

Chapter 6: Captive Darkness

"So what exactly has been going on with you 2?" Daniella asked Tech and Sophie about an hour after they came back into the living section of the hut (which was a fairly decent size for a hut, I might add).

"Uh…we, uh--" Sophie didn't know what to say.

"And, we--" Tech didn't either. Paige had told them not to tell their friends because they would think they were crazy. And now Bridget and Camille were in there with the Loonatics and the triplets, as well, wondering what had happened with the 2 coyotes. "Uh…" Tech tried to come up with some excuse as to what he _could_ say about the Ghost girl so that he wouldn't sound crazy. Of course, the Loonatics wouldn't even think that Tech of all people were crazy, especially not Rev.

At the exact moment he was going to say something, he saw Paige appear in the window and make the "kill" sign at him, pointing frantically at the forest occasionally.

"Uh, would you excuse me for a second?" With that, Tech ran out of the hut and met the girl at a considerable distance. "What are you doing?"

"Relax, they can't see me," said Paige.

"Yeah, but they can see me talking to you," said Tech.

Inside the hut, Wendy leaned out the window and saw Tech talking to nothing. "What is he doing out there?"

Daniella began to lean out the window, too, when they heard a strange noise coming from the forest. It sounded like a twig snapping. "Maybe it's the wind." It came again, louder than before. "A really big gust of wind?" The leaves and branches on the trees began to rustle. "A tornado?"

Wendy left the hut to go inspect it. Daniella following after her.

Outside the hut, Tech was still talking to Paige as Wendy and Daniella made their way out to go look in the forest for whatever was making the weird sound.

"What is it, then?" asked Tech, slightly aggravated.

"I came to warn you that…Wait, stop!"

Tech turned to where she was looking and saw Wendy and Daniella go into the forest.

"We've got to do something!" said Paige, "That forest is dangerous."

"How bad could it be?" asked Tech, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The society I told you about is in there and they will kill for setting foot anywhere near that forest."

"Well," said Tech, "they can probably save themselves from that. They are Witches after all."

"You're lying."

"How'd you know?"

"Your ears are drooping."

Tech looked up at his ears and saw them drooped to the sides just like before. "Well, we know that they're safe for now. I mean, nothing bad has happened." He regretted saying that almost immediately after it when he heard a scream. "How do we know that's them?"

The Loonatics and Sophie and Bridget and Camille ran out to see what had happened.

"Because they heard it?" suggested Paige.

Tech groaned, running over to his friends to see what had happened.

"We shouldn't have let them go into the forest," said Sophie, very panicky, "Now I'm responsible for their deaths, too!" She had told the other Loonatics and her sisters about her parents about a half hour before.

"Sophie!" Tech said, grasping her shoulders to keep her from shaking, "We don't know that they're dead."

"Maybe we should go in after them," suggested Ace.

"NO!" Tech, Sophie, Bridget, Camille, and Paige (of course, they didn't hear her) all cried at once.

"Hey, watch the ears, guys!" said Lexi, rubbing her sensitive ears, "And exactly why aren't we going in there after them?"

"Because that forest is dangerous," Bridget said first, "One guy went in there and never came back. One guy went in there and came out about an hour later screaming and saying crazy stuff about some secret society bent on taking over the outside world. We don't know what's in there, but I personally don't believe anything about a 'secret society'."

"Right…" Tech said, letting his ears droop again.

"Uh-huh," said Sophie, nervously.

"Tech, Sophie, did you guys know anything about this?" asked Lexi.

"That can wait, Lex," said Ace, "Right now, we got some wand-less Witches to protect."

The group ran into the forest after the 2 Witch sisters. They looked around in the darkness.

"Sophie," said Ace, "think you can shed some light on us?"

Sophie thought about this. "_My sisters are lost in this forest of night, help to see through the dark with some light._" She blinked and she could see in the dark. The others did the same. They all looked around and eventually found 2 people wrapped in cloaks that covered their faces who carried daggers in their left hands and Wendy and Daniella held captive in the rights.

"Wendy!" Duck cried.

"Daniella!" Rev cried.

The man holding Daniella looked up. Tech was the only one that saw any of him and all he saw were 2 glaring, evil red eyes staring daggers at him. This man knew he was the Seer. He turned to Sophie. She couldn't see his eyes (mostly because she dared not look into them) but she could hear his voice calling out to her mentally:

"_If you wish for your sisters to live, you and your love will surrender your souls to us at midnight…Until then, they are captive…_"

Why Tech didn't hear that, she didn't know. It could be because she had stronger hearing for the Ghosts because she couldn't see them (which was probably the more likely reason, even if these guys weren't Ghosts themselves), or it could be that the message was aimed directly at her. But before she could even ask that to the Ghost girl, the 2 men disappeared into the shadows, taking her sisters with them and leaving behind very confused anthros (and one Ghost girl).

"Who was that?" asked Lexi.

"What just happened?" asked Duck, panicking, "Where did they take her?"

"I have no idea," said Tech, "But it's somewhere deeper in the forest."

"How do you know so much about this, Tech?" asked Lexi, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Well…" Tech wasn't sure what to say.

"Go ahead and tell them, Tech," said Paige, knowing that they couldn't hear her, "It's OK. If you don't, those girls will be doomed. Then again, they'll be doomed either way, but you still better tell them. They're your friends. They won't think you're crazy. I'll tell you what to say if you want me to."

Tech turned back to his friends. "I guess I better start from the beginning."

* * *

Tech and Sophie sat down with their friends in the hut. Tech told them the story of how he died, leaving out the part that he had died.

"How-come-your-pulse-stopped-if-you-weren't-dead-Tech?" asked Rev.

Tech hung his head. "Because I was."

"What?" Ace said.

"He died," said Sophie, "But it wasn't his time to go so he came back. Since he already died, he got the ability to regenerate, so he's pretty much immortal, which helps a little, considering his other power that he never knew until now that he had."

"What is it?" asked Lexi.

"He can see Ghosts," Sophie said at the same time Tech said "I can see dead people." They looked at each other.

"I died the day my parents died," said Sophie, "I died with a conscience of guilt of another's death so my soul wasn't able to leave me and I can only hear them. Tech can see and hear them, though."

"You guys have been hearing dead people all week?" asked Lexi.

"Pretty much," said Tech, "In fact, there's one in the room right now."

"Don't tell them about me until you get to the forest!" scolded Paige.

"On second thought, there isn't," said Tech.

"You're a terrible liar!" Sophie and Paige said at the same time.

"Yeah, I realize that," said Tech, "Thanks, you 2!"

"So," said Ace, "who's the Ghost?"

"What's your name again?" asked Sophie, in no specific direction due to the fact that she could only hear her and didn't know where she was.

"Paige Wilson," said Paige.

Sophie relayed the information to her friends. "She's 12, but she's been here for about 800 years waiting for us."

"So, does she know the guys who took Wendy and Daniella or not?" asked Duck, impatiently.

"Do you?" asked Tech.

"Repeat everything I say," said Paige, "They're the Order of the Shadows, but they call themselves the Legion of Darkness." Tech did what she said and repeated her info word-for-word. "They know that you and Sophie are the Seer and the Listener and are attacking your friends to get rid of you so that I can't stop them and cross over." Tech repeated that.

"Why don't they want her to cross over?" asked Lexi.

"They live on unhappiness," said Paige, "They know that I'll be with my family if I cross over and they know that since I'm already dead I can't die again, so they torture me on a daily basis, plus they sent those dogs after me because--"

"Could we go slower here?" asked Tech, "All I caught was 'they thrive on unhappiness and know that you'll be happy crossing over because you'll be with your family.' Which, oddly enough, is a lot."

"OK," said Paige, "When I…heard…that they were…planning…to--"

"Not quite that slow, it's even worse," said Tech.

Paige put her hands on her hips. "I just can't win with you, can I?"

"Join the club, Paige," said Sophie, "I've been trying to tell him the same news for a whole 2 days. I was interrupted every time."

"Well, go ahead and finish the explanation and we can tell them now and then tell Daniella and Wendy later that we told them ourselves," suggested Lexi.

"Fine," said Sophie, "When she heard that they were planning to take over the real world…"

"They caught me and sent their evil dogs after me."

"They caught her and sent some evil dogs after her."

"You're the only one that can't see them."

"And I'm the only one that can't see…you mean they can see them and Tech can see them, but I can't?"

"Pretty much."

"That's not fair!"

"But Tech's touch is lethal to them and your tears are the only things that can even hurt a member of the Shadow."

"You mean, all Tech has to do is touch one of those dogs and they're dead?"

Paige nodded and then remembered that Sophie couldn't see her. "Yeah."

"And unless I cry, those guys can't get hurt?"

"You've got it."

"Sophie, this is a complicated system here," said Tech, "For all we know, those guys are probably after her because she saw them, not because she heard what they were planning. Paige said that they kill anyone who sets foot in the forest. Imagine what they'll do to Daniella and Wendy because they're the Listener's sisters."

At this thought, Sophie began to cry.

"Oh, please, don't go crying a--" Tech stopped himself. "Wait a minute…"

Paige was ahead of him. She concentrated really hard and picked up a flask and caught her tears.

"How are you holding that thing?" asked Tech.

"If you concentrate really hard you can use your hands," said Paige, "But that's it."

The Loonatics and 2 rabbit girls stared at the floating container.

"If that's not proof, I don't know what is," said Lexi.

"How do we know Tech's not using his power to--YOW! Lexi!"

"I didn't do anything."

Paige had pushed him off the couch with her spare hand.

"How's that for proof?" asked Sophie, almost stopping her crying, but not daring in case what was already in the flask wasn't going to be enough.

"OK, fine, the Ghost girl's real," said Duck, "The 2 of you can hear her and we can't. What are we going to do about Wendy and Daniella?"

Tech turned to Paige.

Paige bowed her head sadly. "They'll be sacrificed at midnight if you 2 don't forfeit your souls to them tonight."

"WHAT?!" Tech cried.

* * *

Daniella and Wendy were tossed on the ground in the forest. The man who had held Daniella removed his cloak to show Orthane beneath it. The one holding Wendy was revealed to be a girl, Slindra.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Wendy asked angrily.

"I am Orthane," said the man, "I am the leader of the Order of the Shadows, which I call the Legion of Darkness. This is Slindra, she is able to communicate with our dogs."

"What dogs?" asked Daniella.

Slindra snapped her fingers and a pack of wild wolves came out of the darkness and drew closer and closer into the light next to the girls. They were just guarding, they weren't going to attack…but Daniella and Wendy didn't know that.

"Uh, could you get them to back off?" asked Daniella.

"I could…but I won't," said Slindra.

"What do you want with us?" Wendy asked again.

"It's not so much you, but your sister," said Orthane.

"Sophie?" Daniella asked, "What do you want with her?"

"She is the Listener," said Orthane, "She is able to hear Ghosts."

Daniella and Wendy were both shocked at this news.

"She can't see them, though," said Orthane, "The day your parents died, she went with them. She died with guilt of their death and her soul was unable to leave, so she was only granted half the power…but her husband…"

"Tech can hear them, too?" asked Daniella.

"So the name's 'Tech'," said Orthane, "He died in a fire when he was 12 and came back to life. Some meteor struck his dimension of this world nearly 10 years later and it brought out the ability to see and hear Ghosts."

"And we're here because…" Wendy said.

"You're captive for sacrifice at midnight if your sister and her husband don't hand over their souls to us," Orthane said.


	7. Midnight Battle

Chapter 7: Midnight Battle

"Are you sure you're not going crazy?" asked Duck for the 10th time that night.

"For the last time, Duck," said Tech, angrily, almost growling at the lovesick mallard, "Sophie and I are not going crazy. If we're going crazy, then those 2 girls aren't Lexi and Ace's sisters."

"Well, we don't have nay proof of that so--" Duck groaned and Sophie let go of him with her ungloved hand. Her power usually hurt them somehow.

"Thanks, Sophie," said Tech as she put her glove back on.

"No problem," said Sophie, "I get kind of tired from hearing his whining, too, anyway."

"You know what?" asked Duck, "You're all despicable." (He never gets tired of saying that, does he?)

Sophie giggled. "So, where exactly is this 'Legion of Darkness'?" She was looking at Tech, but she was obviously asking Paige since she couldn't see her. She looked around when Paige finally spoke up.

"Actually, I have no idea of where their exact location is," said Paige as they continued through the forest, "I just stumbled on them the first time and the dogs were coming at me so fast when I left that I wasn't able to pinpoint it. But there are other Ghosts who saw them unnoticed and could help us find them."

"'Other Ghosts'?" asked Tech, "Where?"

Paige whistled and the trees rustled slightly as more Ghosts began to appear before him.

"OK, that answers my question," said Tech.

"Tech," whispered Sophie, "exactly how many are there?"

"Uh, let's see…" Tech began to count them, "1…2…hey, that wasn't fair!"

Some of those Ghosts kept disappearing and making him lose count. Some of them giggled, others laughed, and some stopped after Tech had spoken.

"Guys, you're not really helping right now," said Paige, "Just help us find these guys."

"Do you have a way of turning _them_ invisible?" asked one of the other Ghosts, gesturing toward the confused anthros.

"No," said Paige.

"Then you're on your own with me," said the Ghost girl, disappearing.

"Shoney!" called Paige, "I know they're living, but they need our help and 2 of them can hear us!"

The Ghost girl named Shoney came back. "You found the Listeners?"

"Better," said Paige, "1 Listener and the Seer."

The Ghost girl gasped and turned to see Tech staring at her and Sophie looking around for the voice while the other Loonatics waited for something to happen. "You can see us?"

"I can, she can't," said Tech, pointing at Sophie.

Shoney gasped. "They can help us get rid of the Shadow guys!"

"That's why they're here," said Paige, "They crash-landed here and their friends were taken captive. We have to help them!"

"Fine," said Shoney, turning to Sophie afterward, "And if the Listener must know how many there are, this group alone had 14."

"FOUR--" Sophie stopped speaking when Shoney grabbed her muzzle and wouldn't let go.

Tech crossed his arms at her. "Get your hands off my wife."

Shoney rolled her eyes and let go.

"If you ever grab my snout again, I'll--" Sophie started.

"Do what? Kill me?" asked Shoney, "You can't see me and I'm already dead!" She and every other Ghost (except Paige) laughed hysterically. "Follow me." She began to walk through the forest.

"Guess we're following Ghost girl," said Tech, walking behind her with the other Loonatics and Sophie and Bridget and Camille following him (Tech had to be in front since he was the only one that could see where she was going).

They eventually came to a clearing. It had a few torches lit here and there on top of a pedestal, but there was nothing and no one there.

"I-I don't get it," said Shoney, "They were here, like, 12 minutes ago."

"Did you see where they went?" asked Tech. Shoney shook her head. Tech looked around and saw all the other Ghosts shaking their heads, too, including Paige. But there was one other one, another girl.

"I saw them," said the girl who seemed about 5, "They went that way." The little girl pointed to the other side of the clearing. "Or did they go that way?" She pointed over her shoulder. "Well, either way they went east."

"Thanks," said Tech, "but I'm not certain that helps."

"They don't have any idea where they are, do they?" asked Lexi.

Tech shook his head.

"Well, this is great," said Duck, "First my wife and Rev's wife get kidnapped…Witch-napped...and now we're lost in a forest looking for them by following a bunch of dead people that we can't even see!"

The bushes began to rustle slightly.

"Uh, Duck?" Lexi said.

"I mean we can't just go wandering through the forest looking for someone when we don't even know where they are!" Duck said, "For all we know they sacrificed them early!"

The Ghosts all ran away except for Paige.

"Duck, maybe we should--" Tech said, backing up.

"I know, 'not give up' and 'keep looking' but we can't just keep on chasing Shadows! I mean--"

"Duck!" Ace cried, turning his friend's head to face the dogs now coming at them.

"Uh, forget what I said," Duck said, "Everybody RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"No, Duck!" Tech said, keeping his friend from running away, "Keep your voices low and no sudden movements."

"Tech, I can't see them," Sophie whispered.

"I know," Tech whispered back.

One of the dogs got closer than the others and jumped at them. The others attempted the same. The first dog narrowly missed them and the others were too far away.

"OK, forget what I said," Tech said, "EVERYONE RUN!"

They all attempted to leave the clearing but more dogs came out and cornered them. Sophie looked around desperately in hopes that she could see at least one of them. Before she could figure out were they were, one pushed her away from the group and pinned her to the ground.

"Sophie!" Tech cried, running to her, "Get away from her!" Tech pulled the dog away from his wife and noticed that the fur where he had touched it was burnt. He dropped the dog and it dropped to the ground, slowly dying and turning to dust.

"Tech!" Lexi cried.

"How did you do that?" asked Ace.

"I don't know," said Tech, "I-I didn't do anything, I just…touched it. Paige said that the only thing that can kill these things is the Touch of the Seer, and that's me!"

More of the dogs began to draw close to his friends. He ran at them and grabbed onto 2 of their tails, causing the same effect as the others slowly backed away. Tech touched one more dog and the others ran away after it was gone.

"I can't believe you can do that by just touching them, Tech," said Lexi, "That was amazing!"

"Thank you," Tech said, standing up from the ground, "But we still have to find--"

"Looking for this?"

The 9 anthros turned to see Orthane and Slindra holding back Daniella and Wendy.

"Daniella!" Rev cried at the same time Duck cried, "Wendy!"

Slindra took out a dagger and held it to Wendy's throat. "Take one more step and they're both dead."

Duck and Rev backed up.

"Let them go!" Tech said.

"Or what?" asked Orthane, "You may be able to kill the dogs, but you can do nothing to us. And since you can't--" Before finishing that sentence, his eyes glowed slightly and Tech began to ache all over.

Tech backed up right into a tree, so weak that he couldn't open his eyes. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain, and eventually stopped moving completely.

"Tech!" Sophie cried. The team went over to see what had happened to the coyote. His body was motionless, colorless, soulless…and lifeless. His fur and even his uniform were as cold as death, and, yet, he was still alive. "What did you do to him?"

"The deal was that you give up your souls in exchange for their freedom," said Orthane, releasing Daniella, who ran into Rev's arms, not looking back for a second. Only then did he realize that Sophie had gotten out the flask of tears. He used Tech's power (which he apparently had taken, too) to bring the flask closer and then smashed it on the ground, breaking it in half. "Nice try."

"Who said the tears had to touch _you_?" asked Sophie.

Orthane looked down to see the tears eating away at the ground. They drew too close to Slindra's foot. She recoiled in pain and dropped the dagger, releasing Wendy to the safety of Duck's arms as she fell to the ground and slowly died. Orthane didn't need to see anymore before attempting to run away into the forest. He stopped when Sophie held out her hand, using her magic.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Sophie, "You've got something that's not yours." She held her hand to her heart and Tech's soul was removed from Orthane's possession. She threw her hand out at Tech and he was restored to his normal self.

Tech got up slowly as he regenerated. "What happened?"

"You don't want to know," said Sophie.

"Well, where did the other guys go?"

"Slindra's dead and Orthane's right the--" She turned around to see that Orthane had left into the trees. "Well, he was right there."

"Oh, we can fix this," said Daniella, holding out her hand to reveal that she still wore the bracelet with the gems that represented the colors of the rainbow. It symbolized that she was a daughter of the Light Guardians. She and her sisters did a simple spell and the Light Guardians (other than their parents) appeared in the forest and got rid of Orthane. "I thought that would work."

"So," said Paige, "now that he's gone, I can cross over and be with my family."

"Really?" asked Sophie, still unsure of where she was.

"I was positive," said Daniella.

"Not you," said Sophie.

"Oh, right, Ghost girl," said Duck.

"Yeah," Paige answered Sophie, backing up to give herself some room, "It was nice knowing you 2, and thanks for helping. Next time you see me, if you ever see me, I'll be with my family. Thanks for the help. I couldn't have done it without you." With that, a light shone brightly that only Tech and Sophie could see and, when it was gone, so was Paige.

"Well," said Tech, "now that that's done and over with, I believe you 4 have something to tell us?"

"Right," said Daniella as she, Lexi, Wendy, and Sophie grouped together in front of the guys, ready to finally tell them without any interruption, "Tech, Ace, Rev, Duck…we're pregnant."

Duck fainted.

"What…all 4 of you?" asked Ace.

"At the same time?" asked Rev, at a normal speed due to shock.

"How did that happen?" asked Tech.

"Oh, well, you see, after we got married--" Wendy started.

"No, not that!" Tech shouted.

"I have no idea how we all got it at once," said Daniella, "I think it's just some freak coincidence."

"Well, in that case," said Tech, "how on Earth are Wendy and your kids gonna turn out if they're half-breeds?"

"I have no idea," said Wendy, "You and the rabbits will get litters, we'll each have one. If you make us lay eggs, Tech is gonna be the only one able to see _you_."

The group laughed.

"I'm serious," Wendy said.

They stopped laughing.

"Really?" asked Duck.


	8. Back Home

Chapter 8: Back Home

The next day, the gems were in use again. Sophie got the group of 11 together and ready to be transported home. "I wish we were all back home in Acmetropolis." And the gem shone brightly as the 8 anthros and 3 Witches were all taken, via magic, to HQ. Daniella still had her wish, but decided to save it for when it was truly needed.

Ace and Lexi were able to take Bridget and Camille to see their old families. Boy, were their parents surprised when they saw the girls they thought were dead for 4 years!

All was peaceful for a week. Tech went in private one day and switched the pictures in Sophie's locket. He moved the old one to the left panel and put a picture of him and Sophie in the right one.

The group waited for months for their children to arrive and many things happened in that time. But that's another story.

(Miley Cyrus' "Right Here" plays for (metaphorical) credits)

_I'll be right here where you need me,_

_Anytime, just keep believing,_

_I'll be_

_Right here_

_If you ever need a friend,_

_Someone to care and understand,_

_I'll be_

_Right here_

_All you have to do is call my name,_

_No matter how close or far away,_

_Ask me once and I'll come,_

_I'll come running,_

_And when I can't be with you, dream me near,_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear,_

_All you gotta do is_

_Turn around, close your eyes, look inside,_

_I'm right here._

_Isn't it great that you know that_

_I'm ready to go wherever you're at?_

_Anywhere_

_I'll be there_

_All you have to do is call my name,_

_No matter how close or far away,_

_Ask me once and I'll come,_

_I'll come running,_

_And when I can't be with you, dream me near,_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear,_

_All you gotta do is_

_Turn around, close your eyes, look inside,_

_I'm right here._

_Whenever you need me,_

_There's no need to worry_

_You know that I'm gonna be_

_Right here_

_Ask me once and I'll come,_

_I'll come running,_

_And when I can't be with you, dream me near,_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear,_

_All you gotta do is_

_Turn around, close your eyes, look inside,_

_I'm right here._

_Whoa, yeah,_

_I'm right here _

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Hope you liked the story. There will be one last one, like I promised. Please comment and review (no bad reviews please) and even favorite. I've gotten one favorite so far on the first story in the trilogy (or quadrogy) and no reviews or comments at all. PLEASE POST SOMETHING! OK, bye. I've got to work on the last story. READ IT, TOO, PLEASE!...Ok, bye.


End file.
